Jack in Miracle City
by Major144
Summary: Samurai Jack has arrived in Miracle City and now must did with all the hostile villains, all of whom are after the price on his head. Will he survive? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 New City

Jack in Miracle City

Chapter 1 New City

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Samurai Jack walked through the desert plans on his travels. The sun was high and beating down on Jack, who was wearing a straw hat to protect his face from the sun. Jack reached to his side and pulled out a canteen. He took a sip and realized he was running low on water. Jack looked around for some cactuses to use to refill his canteen, when he spotted a sign that read Miracle City four miles away. Jack peered into the distance and saw what appeared to be a large city with a large volcano in it's center. The Samurai decided to go investigate the city and see about getting some supplies, so he headed towards it.

Unbeknownst to Jack, Aku was watching him on a monitor from his lair. The Shapeshifting Master of Darkness saw where Jack was going and let out an evil laugh.

"Ah Miracle City! I'm sure the locals will give the Samurai a warm welcome! Maybe they'll destroy the fool for me!" Laughed Aku.

One way or another Jack was going to be in for quit a ride in Miracle City.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Tavern

Jack in Miracle City

Chapter 2 Tavern

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

After much walking Jack reached Miracle City and made his way through the city. At first glance the city seemed perfectly normal and peaceful, but as Jack went deeper he noticed walls and buildings marked with slashes and bullet holes, graffiti of flaming skulls and weapons crossed together, and a few shifty looking people lurking in dark alleyways with badly concealed weapons. Either this was a bad part of city or the entire city was full of evil. Jack kept his eyes peeled for trouble and one hand on his sword ready to draw it incase someone tried to attack him. The samurai eventually found a tavern and went inside.

The tavern was lite up and full of an odd and rough looking crowd. Most of the customers were human, but there were a few robots and what appeared to be living skeletons amongst the crowd. All the customers eyed Jack as he made his way to the bar and asked the bartender to fill his canteen and for a cup of tea. Jack gave the bartender a few coins and soon his canteen was filled up and he had a cup of tea. The samurai took the cup of tea and took a seat at the back of the tavern with his back up against a wall to prevent anyone from attacking him from behind. For several minutes Jack sipped his tea and no made a move on Jack. At first it seemed everything was going to be fine, but Jack saw a couple of men go over to the tavern door and block it and a very large man with a greying beard dressed like a bear stomp towards Jack. The samurai let out a sigh it appeared things were about to get violent real fast.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Bar Fight

Jack in Miracle City

Chapter 3 Bar Fight

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

The man dressed as a bear reached Jack and loomed over him. For several seconds the man said nothing and Jack sipped his tea. The bear man reached behind his back and pulled out a Wanted poster with Jack's face on it. He looked at the poster and then at Jack and then he spoke.

"Samurai Jack. That's you mang. You the mang with the huge bounty on your head from Aku. My name is El Oso and I'm the mang that's going to take you down and collect the bounty on you."

"You wouldn't be the first." Said Jack.

"I imagine so, but before I destroy you can you do one little thing for me?" Said El Oso as he reached a hand into a pocket on his suit.

Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion as El Oso pulled out a pen and presented both it and the poster to Jack.

"Can I have your autograph? I figure it will be worth a lot of money once I destroy you and it doesn't hurt to have more money mang." Said El Oso.

Jack politely took the pen and sighed the poster and handed it to El Oso.

"Whoa! Thanks mang!" Said El Oso taking the poster and putting it in a pocket in the rear of his suit.

After making sure the poster was secure El Oso faced Jack with a nasty grin on his face as he readied his claws. With a mighty roar El Oso swung his claws at Jack slicing the table to bits, but Jack had already stood up and leaped away from the table avoiding all of El Oso's attacks. Jack calmly drew his sword and faced El Oso, who glared at him. El Oso charged at Jack swinging his claws at Jack, who blocked the attacks with his sword and sliced off a good bit of El Oso's beard off. The big man stared at the chunk of his beard that fluttered and landed on the ground. El Oso's eyes went red with anger as he was filled with a primal rage. He let out a roar and slammed a fist into Jack and sent him flying and crashing into a table a few yards away. Jack got up as El Oso threw a table at him. The samurai sliced the table in half and the halves landed behind him. El Oso roared as he charged at Jack with incredible speed with his arms stretched out. Jack leaped into the air over El Oso and kicked him in the back of the head. The force of the kick and El Oso's momentum sent the big man racing towards a wall and his head ended up smashing right through it with a thunderous crash! El Oso just stared in a dazed as he looked out on the city street.

In the tavern most of the customers had quickly left after witnessing El Oso's defeat, but a few remained to try and capture Jack. A group of criminals surrounded Jack on all sides and they all rushed him, only to have Jack leap over them and the criminals crashed into each other and laid on the ground in a dazed heap. A robot turned it's arm into an energy cannon and began to fire shots at Jack forcing him to dodge about. One energy shot ended up stricking El Oso in the rear destroying the autographed poster and making El Oso cry out in pain. Jack raced towards the robot and sliced it to bits. He then put his sword up and left the tavern as El Oso was trying to pull his head out of the wall.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Cactus

Jack in Miracle City

Chapter 4 Cactus

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Jack excited the tavern and entered the city streets. At first the streets seemed to be deserted except for a few random cactus plants and some tumble weeds. Then a man wearing a black mask, a cactus themed hat and gloves walked out of an alleyway. The man saw Jack and his eyes went wide and a big grin spread across his face as he ran over to Jack. Jack eyed the man with caution wondering if he was some criminal trying to capture and kill him to claim the bounty on his head.

"Oh my gosh it really is you! Your Samurai Jack! The most wanted criminal ever! Aku put a huge bounty on your head. The kind of bounty wanted criminals can only dream of!" Said the man excitedly as he stopped before Jack.

"Who are you?" Asked Jack.

"Oh where are my manners? I used to go by the name Cactus Kid, but now I'm Cactus Man. I am a criminal trying to build a name for myself and it looks like my prayers have been answered! If I bag you and claim the bounty on your head, I will be famous forever."

"I'm sorry but I will not let you capture or destroy me just so you can claim the bounty on my head and become famous." Said Jack as he put a hand on his sword hilt.

"Well it would be no fun if you didn't fight back. Your about to see that I'm a lot more dangerous then I appear." Said Cactus Man as he raised his hand in the air.

There was a rumbling and a cracking noise as all the cactus plants in the area burst out of the ground and began to grow and take on monstrous humanoid shapes. Soon half a dozen cactus monsters stood behind Cactus Man and faced Jack. Jack stared at the creatures in shock.

"Introducing the Cactus Crew! Your in deep trouble now!" Laughed Cactus Man as the cactus monsters lumbered forward.

Jack pulled out his sword as he ducked beneath the wild swing of one monster and sliced it in half. The Samurai speed forward and sliced the other monsters to bits, before turning his attention to Cactus Man. Cactus Man didn't seemed concerned by the quick takedown of his minions. He just grinned and pointed behind Jack. Jack turned and was shocked to see the cactus monsters pulling themselves back together and soon they were reformed and ready to fight Jack again. The cactus monsters began to shoot their thorns at Jack and managed to scratch his face and tore up his clothes a little bit, before he took off running towards one of the buildings.

"You can't run from the Cactus Crew!" Laughed Cactus Man as he and his minions began to chase after Jack.

Cactus Man lead his group from behind as they went after Jack. Jack reached the building, but he abruptly turned around and raced towards his pursuers. The Cactus Crew were startled by this strange action and before any of them could do anything Jack leaped over the heads of the cactus monsters and kicked Cactus Man right in the face. Cactus Man collapsed to the ground with a sandal imprint on his face and a few missing teeth. The villain was unconscious and the power over the monsters vanished. The cactus monsters turned back into regular cactus plants.

"This city just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Said Jack as he put his sword up.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Helping Claw

Jack in Miracle City

Chapter 5 Helping Claw

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

(Author's Note: Shoutout to Jokermask18 for his request.)

Jack was curious about Miracle City and it's inhabitants, so he decided to do a little exploring. He made his way through the city streets and began to take an observation of his surroundings. Jack saw normal looking people, who appeared to be going about their business. None of them appeared to be criminals or bounty hunters. Jack would see a few shadowy figures watching him from the shadows, but they just seemed to be observing him for the moment. The samurai entered a large park with dead blackened trees and saw a large statue of a skeleton wearing a dress and hat holding a guitar. Jack saw a sign beneath the statue and read it.

"Sartana of the Dead. The absolute ruler of Miracle City."

Jack suspected that Sartana was an evil magical being like Aku and like the dark shapeshifter Sartana probably controlled, her territory with an iron fist. The samurai was considering tracking down the villain to take her out and free Miracle City, when the air was filled with guitar music. At first it seemed like ordinary music, but then the ground around Jack began to shake and burst open as a bunch of skeletons dressed in western clothes rose from the ground and surrounded Jack. Jack quickly pulled out his sword and began to slice the undead to bits, but for each undead Jack took down more simply popped out of the ground to take their place. The samurai realized that he would be worn down and beaten by the enemies numbers, so he cut his way through the horde and ran out of the park with the skeletons chasing after him.

Jack raced through the city streets and between buildings, until he found himself at a dead end. He was trapped. The horde of skeletons closed in on Jack, when a black gloved human hand with clawed fingers was lowered down from a roof by a chain.

"Grab on!" Yelled a voice from above.

Jack took the hand and was yanked up to the roof of the building. The hand attached itself to a teenage boy wearing a strange outfit. The teen wore a brown mask that had white furry sideburns, tiger-like ears and a letter "T" on the forehead. His suit was completely black with red stars on his gloves, brown boots, a red bandanna on his neck and gray metallic claws. He also had a tiger tail.

"Who are you?" Asked Jack.

"I am El Tigre." Said the teen.

"A tiger." Said Jack.

"That's just my hero name. My real name is Diego Rivera and I need your help to rescue my father and save Miracle City." Said the teen as he removed his mask to reveal a head of curly blue hair.

Jack had a feeling his adventure was just getting started.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Retreat

Jack in Miracle City

Chapter 6 Retreat

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Jack was fixing to ask Diego exactly what he needed help with, when he heard more guitar music being played. He and Diego looked down at the street and saw that the horde of skeletons had parted into two neat organized lines and that they were all kneeling down. A tall skeleton wearing a black cowboy hat, a brown shirt, a red poncho, and black pants and boots. Jack took notice that the skeleton was also carrying a gold colored guitar and playing it, though the samurai doubted that the being was Sartana herself, there was an aura of authority and danger about the newcomer.

"We need to leave now!" Hissed Diego as he quickly put his mask back on.

The skeleton stopped playing his guitar and looked up at Jack and Diego.

"Greetings Samurai Jack and welcome to Miracle City. I am Django of the Dead. I'm the grandson of Sartana and I will be conducting your destruction."

"You're not destroying anyone bone head!" Yelled Diego.

"Oh I see that we have a little tiger as well as the samurai. This will be fun." Said Django as he pointed his guitar up at Jack and Diego.

A powerful beam of red energy fired from the guitar. Jack and Diego jumped to the sides as the beam ripped out a huge chunk of the building. Django laughed as he leaped into the air and fired a beam from his guitar downwards that sent him rocketing up to the roof of the building and he landed on it. The skeleton faced Jack and Diego, who were jumping to the roof of another building and he took off after them firing beams from his guitar, which barely missed Jack and Diego as they leaped from roof to roof. Jack saw a water tower up ahead and pointed it out to Diego as he pulled out his sword. The duo sliced the legs of the water tower and caused it to fall towards Django. Django blasted the water tower and the water exploded into steam covering the surrounding area. When the steam cleared up there was no sign of Jack or Diego.

"Oh well. They can't hide forever." Said Django with a shrug as he left the rooftops and rejoined his forces.

The heroes had narrowly escaped, but there were still many dangers in the city to be faced.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Bone Call

Jack in Miracle City

Chapter 7 Bone Call

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Django sent his forces out to search for Jack and Diego and then he decided to go visit his grandmother and report in to her. Sartana had taken over city hall and had moved and remodeled it into a powerful and impressive fortress, which she had placed half up on the city volcano, so she could look down at the city. Django made his way past the guards and to the elevator that lead up to the base. He went up to the base, but decided to make a stop at the dungeon to check in on all the prisoners. The dungeon was packed with both heroes and villains, who had dared opposed Sartana. The prisoners looked up at Django as he entered the dungeon. Some of the prisoners whimpered and shook at the sight of Django and a few others glared at him. Django passed the cells and went to one that held a chained up muscular man with a scar over his left eye and had chocolate brown hair and a mustache. The man glared at Django with absolute hatred. Django just grinned and walked away. He went to the elevator and took it up to the throne room.

Django entered the large decorated throne room and found his grandmother seating in a large gold throne with her guitar. He approached the throne and bowed his head to his grandmother.

"The Samurai is in the city. I located him and almost had him captured, but the young tiger interfered and they both managed to escape. My forces are currently searching the city for them." Said Django.

"Very good Django. It is only a matter of time before the Samurai is either captured or destroyed." Said Sartana.

A giant tv screen the lowered from the celling in front of the throne and Aku's face appeared on it.

"Sartana." Said Aku.

"Aku. To what do I owe this little surprise call?" Said Sartana.

"As you are probably aware my enemy Samurai Jack is in your city. I am willing to provide assistance in his destruction." Said Aku.

"The offer is appreciated, but I must decline. This is my city and my empire and I will handle things my way. The Samurai will meet his end here. I promise you that." Said Sartana.

"Very well. I wish you a successful hunt." Said Aku.

The screen went dark and Sartana let out a chuckle as she went back to playing her guitar.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 House Guest

Jack in Miracle City

Chapter 8 House Guest

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Diego lead Jack to a old part of town with medium size buildings. He walked up to a building that looked like an abandoned police department and pressed a brick on the wall. A section of the wall opened up to reveal a keypad. Diego typed in a code and the ground opened up to reveal a ladder leading down. The teen hero went down first followed by Jack. The ground closed up and the keypad vanished and everything went back to looking normal. The two heroes reached the bottom of the ladder and found themselves in a large underground chamber filled with furniture, workout equipment, and electronic devices.

"Mom I'm home and I brought a guest!" Called Diego.

A tall woman with blue hair wearing red boots, black pants, a white shirt, and a red jacket appeared and ran right up Diego hugged him and then began to inspect him for injuries.

"Mom I'm fine. I didn't get into any fights, while I was out." Insisted Diego.

"Hey I'm your mom and part of my job is making sure, your ok when you get back home." Said the woman giving Diego a smile as she finished inspecting her son.

After seeing that everything was alright the woman turned her attention to Jack and offered him a smile and her hand.

"Hi my name is Freda."

"People call me Samurai Jack." Said Jack as he smiled and shook Freda's hand.

"Well Jack your the first guest we've had to our little lair in quit some time. Why don't you join us for dinner. I'm sure you have some questions and there's a lot we need to discuss." Said Freda pointing to a table and chairs.

Jack nodded as he and Diego took a seat and Freda went to go prepare some food. For the first time since Jack had arrived in Miracle City, he felt safe and secure, but he had a feeling things were going to get rough in the very near future.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Family History

Jack in Miracle City

Chapter 9 Family History

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Down in the bunker Freda prepared some meat, rice, and beans, for Jack, Diego, and herself. She sat some plates, silverware, napkins, and glasses of water down before she took a seat at the table. Jack and Diego thanked her for the food before they began eating. After a few minutes of quietly eating, Freda decided to tell Jack about Miracle City and the Rivera family.

"Miracle City is a cesspool of crime and villainy, yet many honest people managed to make lives for themselves here and make honest livings. Things have always been chaotic, but thanks to both the police and heroes the chaos was usually contained in certain parts of the city, until now. One of the the key groups to this was my husband's family the Rivera Family. They had a very interesting history as well as a good understanding of magic and science. The first Rivera to come into power was El Tigre I. He was a powerful hero/villain, who had a mystical belt buckle that gave him powers. The very same belt buckle my son wares now." Said Freda.

"The man was both a hero and a villain?" Asked Jack.

"He was a complicated man. I think he wanted to do good, but he was tempted to use his powers for selfish goals, so he was at odds with himself many many times. Anyhow El Tigre I had a son named Dark Leopard, who had an armored suit and became a villain. Dark Leopard had a son named Golden Leon, who had mystical boots that gave him super speed and became a hero. Golden Leon had a son named Mighty Cheetar, who had an armored suit and became a villain. Mighty Cheetar had a son named Justice Jaguar, who had mystical boots that gave him super speed and became a hero. Justice Jaguar had a son named Puma Loco, who had an armored suit, became a villain, and was the grandfather of my husband Manny. Puma Loco had a son named White Pantera, who had mystical boots that gave him super speed, became a hero, and was the father of my husband Manny." Said Freda.

"Quit a complicated history with many members of the family taking different paths." Said Jack.

"Yeah it is, but despite their differences every member of the family was deeply loyal to one another and they would never turn against each other." Said Freda.

"So what did your husband become?" Asked Jack.

"Well Manny was the first Rivera to not immediately decided what he wanted to be and he was given the El Tigre belt buckle. The two of us met when, we were kids and we went on a bunch of adventures together. Manny tried his hands as both a hero and a villain and sometimes in between. He eventually decided to become a hero, but he was unlike an previous heroes in the Rivera family. Thanks to his villain antics growing up Manny knew how to think like one and he became a very affective hero. Manny followed the rules and sometimes he bent them to help capture and defeat villains. We eventually got married and some time later this little guy came along." Said Freda fondling Diego's hair.

"Mom!" Said Diego pushing his mom's hand off.

"For a while things were great. Manny figured out how to duplicate his belt buckle and took on a new name White Tigre and he gave Diego the El Tigre belt buckle. One day our home was attacked by Sartana and Django. They captured Manny and Diego and I were forced to flee and go into hiding as Sartana took over the city and turned it into what it currently is." Said Freda.

"That is quit a tale and I vow to do everything I can to help save your husband and restore your city." Said Jack.

"Thank you." Said Freda with a smile.

A mission had been given.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Declaration

Jack in Miracle City

Chapter 10 Declaration

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

In her lair, Sartana entered a large chamber that had a bunch of minions working video cameras. Sartana got onto a large stage and all the cameras focused on her and began sending a live video feed to all the TVs and screens of Miracle City, including computers and phones. All over the city, fearful citizens, vile villains, and horrible monsters looked at the image of Sartana on the various screens.

"Hola Miracle City. It is I Sartana of the Dead the absolute ruler of the city! As all of you are probably aware of the man known as Samurai Jack is in our fair city and is causing a bit of trouble. To whoever captures him I am willing to share the bounty on his head and give a position of great power in my empire. This position will offer many benefits including tax exemption. Now for those of you who think themselves clever enough to capture or destroy Jack and keep the bounty for themselves, I strongly advise against that. If you attempt to keep the bounty for yourselves I will personally hunt you down and deliver a fate to you worst then death! Now go and hunt the Samurai and may the odds be in your favor." Said Sartana before all the screens went dark.

All over the city the villains and monsters began to search and tear the city apart hunting for Samurai Jack.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Turf War

Jack in Miracle City

Chapter 11 Turf War

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

In Miracle City the villains, monsters, and various criminal organizations were hunting and searching for Samurai Jack. They searched high and low for him and after a bunch of finding nothing all the villains started to become agitated and violent and they began ripping the city apart. A ton of normal citizens were forced to flee their homes in terror as villains and monsters tore them apart. A few criminal organizations saw all the chaos as an opportunity to claim the turf of rival gangs and claim it as their, unfortunately all the gangs were very greedy and protective of their territories and pretty soon several turf wars began to happen all over the city.

On the Southside of the city the Ninja Monster Clan were fighting the General Chapuza. On the Northside of the city Cactus Man and a crew of cactus monsters were fighting the Mustache Mafia.

Up at the volcano lair Sartana and Django watched the carnage unfold on a bunch of tv screens and laughed. All this chaos was bound to bring Samurai Jack out and then he would fall and meet his end. It was only a matter of time.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Hero's Duty

Jack in Miracle City

Chapter 12 Hero's Duty

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Deep within in the underground bunker beneath the old abandon police station, Freda watched all the carnage and turf wars going on through Miracle City on a bunch of tv monitors. At first she was happy with the various villains fighting each other, since all the fighting would either take some of the villains out or greatly weaken the villains and criminal organizations allowing Diego and maybe the citizens to take them down. Freda watched the carnage unfold and she saw buildings and cars get destroyed and people fled for their lives. It was a tough thing to watch and all the destruction up above shook the bunker a little. Freda soon became aware that Diego and Jack were standing a few feet behind watching the monitors. She had a good idea what they were thinking.

"You know this is all probably a trap to lure you both out there." Said Freda turning to face the two.

"I know, but trap or not there are people out there who need our help and villains that need to be stopped. Dad and grandpa wouldn't simply stand around and do nothing. It's a hero's duty to save and protect people." Said Diego as he changed into El Tigre.

"Your a lot like your dad. You are definitely a Rivera. Just promise me you'll be careful and if things start getting really you get out of there." Said Freda looking at her son.

"I promise." Said Diego.

"I will keep a close eye on him and protect him." Assured Jack.

"Thank you." Said Freda with a nod.

Jack and Diego headed out of the bunker to go save the city.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Southside

Jack in Miracle City

Chapter 13 Southside

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Jack and Diego headed to the Southside of Miracle City to deal with the Ninja Monster Clan and General Chapuza and his zombie army. The two arrived on the scene to see a bunch of the Ninja Monster Clan slice up a big crowd of zombies to bits. A few zombies retaliated by attaching a bunch of severed arms to a couple of their larger warriors giving them extra limbs to strike with. The large zombies let out wild whoops as they charged into the horde of ninja monsters and struck them with all their extra limbs. Jack and Diego watched the fighting for a few minutes before they came up with a plan.

"I'll handle the zombies, you deal with the Ninja Monster Clan." Said Diego.

Jack nodded and the two heroes sprang into action.

Jack struck some ninja monsters down, with his sword getting the group's attention. The ninja monsters recognized Jack from the wanted posters and quickly focused all their attention on him. Jack deflected their claw strikes as he went about delivering powerful kicks and blows with the back of his sword knocking the monsters out. He didn't want to really kill any of the monster since they were all flesh and blood, luckily the ninja monsters fought a lot like Aku's ninja minions, so he had a lot of experience fighting beings like theses. One after one the ninja monsters fell, until they were all defeated and laying on the ground unconscious.

Diego slashed through the zombies roaring like a wild tiger. He yanked off a manhole cover and threw it like a frisbee taking several zombies out. Diego then went about grabbing all the zombie heads and limbs and went about tossing them into the open manhole or in some nearby trashcan or dumpster to prevent them from reforming bodies or from joining together to form new bodies. He then came across General Chapuza, whose head was attached to a large zombie body with massive fist. General Chapuza charged at Diego and slammed his fists down at him. Diego dodged out of the way and delivered a powerful uppercut to General Chapuza's chin, knocking his block clean off and sending it crashing into a dumpster. He then sliced the body to bits and scattered the pieces in the surrounding area. Soon all the zombies were defeated.

The Southside was cleared out. Jack and Diego headed on to clear the Northside.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 Northside

Jack in Miracle City

Chapter 14 Northside

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Jack and Diego arrived in the Northside of the city and watched Cactus Man and his cactus monsters fight it out with the Mustache Mafia. The ground in the surrounding area was littered with cactus needles and hair. The Mustache Mafia kept smashing and slicing up cactus monsters with their super strong mustaches, only to have Cactus Man revive them or simply raise a few new ones up to take the fallen monsters's place.

Diego went after the Mustache Mafia and Jack went after Cactus Man.

Diego sliced a few mustaches up and shouted some insults at the mafia members getting their attention and getting them to focus their attacks on him. He dodged and waved the long and swinging mustaches as he moved around the area. The mustaches stretched and stretched as they wildly went after Diego and soon they were all twisted and tangled together in knots. Diego then went about kicking and punching all the mafia members knocking them all out.

Jack sliced his way through a bunch of cactus monsters as he made his way to Cactus Man. The villain was delighted to see Jack and have another chance to fight and claim the bounty on his head. Cactus Man summoned more cactus monsters and surrounded himself with gigantic walls made out of cactuses that then sprouted vine like tentacles that lashed out at Jack forcing him back.

"You can't get me! My defenses are impenetrable!" Yelled Cactus Kid.

Jack narrowed his eyes as he studied Cactus Man's defenses. He saw a lamppost and jumped on it, he then jumped onto a nearby fire escape and looked down at Cactus Man. Jack figured if he tried jumping down and attacking Cactus Man, he would simply just close the area above his head and block Jack. Jack would just have to do something unexpected. He grabbed his sheath and threw it with incredible force and accuracy at Cactus Man, taking him by surprise. The sheath struck Cactus Man in the forehead and he fell onto his back in an unconscious heap. All the cactuses returned to normal, as Jack retrieved his sheath.

The Northside was saved, but a bunch of villains now knew where Jack and Diego were and they were now heading their way.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Helping Hand

Jack in Miracle City

Chapter 15 Helping Hand

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Deep in the bunker beneath the abandoned police station, Freda was watching a monitor showing her son and Jack fighting all the various villains and criminals of Miracle City and despite being greatly outnumbered the two heroes were doing quit well. It seemed like things were going to be ok. Then Freda saw something that filled her with terror and dread. Stomping it's way towards Diego and Jack was the monster villain known as El Mal Verde! The massive monster villain let out a evil laugh as he slammed his metal club arm into the ground that created a big crater and sent out a big shockwave that slammed into Jack, Diego, and several villains sending them flying and crashing to the ground. El Mal Verde laughed as he stomped towards a stunned Jack and Diego.

"Diego!" Cried Freda as she stared at the screen in horror.

Diego and Jack looked like they were wearing down after fighting all those other villains and it looked like El Mal Verde was going to finish them off. Freda needed to go out there and help them. She took a deep breath and went over to a small safe with a keypad on it. Freda typed in the code and opened the safe. Inside the safe was glove made out of metal that was mostly silver, but had black around the wrist. The wrist was studded with silver spikes. There was also a black skull-and-cross bones with red eyes on the back of the hand. The glove was called the Plata Peligrosa Glove and had belonged to Maria before she passed it on to Freda. It gave whoever wore it incredible power and a cool costume. Freda had taken on a hero name called Platinum Panther, but she hadn't worn the glove since she had Diego, but now she needed.

"Here we go." Said Freda as she put the glove on.

Freda felt a huge surge of power go through her body as her clothes changed into a silver leotard, white boots, a red cape, and a panther like mask. With an animal roar Freda flew up the ladder entrance, exited the bunker, and flew off into the sky to go give her son and Jack a helping hand.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16 Monster Beating

Jack in Miracle City

Chapter 16 Monster Beating

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Diego and Jack were jumping around just barely avoiding the metal club arm of El Mal Verde. The giant monster laughed nastily as he persuade the heroes and continued to attack them. All around the area were defeated and unconscious villains who had been taken out by the rampaging El Mal Verde. The monster didn't care about his fellow villains and their defeats would remind them, who was the most feared villain in the city was. El Mal Verde continued to pursue Jack and Diego, but he was getting frustrated by their dodging skills, so he changed tactics. The monster stuck his hand in the ground near Jack and Diego and yanked the entire section of the street up and tossed it into the air above! The heroes tumbled through the air and then they began to fall towards El Mal Verde, who had his mouth wide open.

"You'll either go splat on the street or become my meal! Either way you're dead!" Laughed El Mal Verde.

As it seemed like the two heroes were about to meet their end, Freda flew onto the scene and delivered a powerful punch to El Mal Verde's face that sent him crashing into some nearby buildings. Freda then flew into the air and caught both Jack and Diego before landing on the ground.

"Mom?!" Said Diego in shock as he recognized his mom.

"Yep it's me. You can call me Platinum Panther." Said Freda.

"You were a super hero?" Asked Diego.

"I was. Had to give it up, to look after you when you were born. Now why don't we work together and take this big creep out." Said Freda pointing at El Mal Verde who was getting back up.

"Cool." Said Diego.

"I shall help put a end to this monster." Said Jack as he charged at El Mal Verde.

The monster saw Jack coming and swung his club arm at him. The samurai dodged out of the way and stabbed his sword into the robotic limb, slicing several of it's wires, and causing it to go haywire and jerk around like crazy. Freda picked Diego up and hurled him with all her might at El Mal Verde who was trying to regain control of his robotic limb. Diego held both his fist up as he collided with El Mal Verde's chin and sent him crashing onto his back. El Mal Verde groaned as he lost consciousness.

"We did it!" Cheered Diego excitedly as he stood on the unconscious monster.

The three regrouped and they looked at the volcano. It was time to take the fight to Sartana and save Miracle City.

To be continued.


End file.
